Friendship
by Batwoman
Summary: Answer to a challenge on Channel F, word of the week, Friends


Title: Friendship

Author: Batwoman

Rating: K

Spoilers: none

Archived: not right now please.

Feedback: always welcome

Author's note: This is unbetaed so any and all mistakes are my own fault. This seems to be missing something I was thinking about earlier. It can go without that little bit, but if I ever remember what that is, I may add it to here. Not sure.

This is an answer to a challenge on channel F, word of the week friends. I ask that it not be archived anywhere right now for personal reasons. I may post this other places but I'd rather keep that under control.

oooooooooo

He looked around at all the family and friends. They were all here for the man they were burying that day; the only man that could bring them all together in life and death, Napoleon Solo. Their friendship began over 50 years ago. It was a friendship that shouldn't have been. It was unheard of for an American and a Russian to be friends, yet despite the odds and demands of their jobs, it happened.

As he scanned the faces of those gathered he saw many familiar faces. Friends from U.N.C.L.E., colleagues, brothers in arms, April Dancer and Mark Slate among them. To the untrained eye Napoleon had many acquaintances, yet to the agents among the group they saw things differently. They saw men and women that fought in combat, some of whom they've fought next to. Every agent here today had worked with Napoleon in some capacity, whether it was as a partner, agent under his command in the field or under his command once he came in from the field.

Over 40 years ago Napoleon temporarily stepped out of the field to tend to Alexander Waverly's duties while Mr. Waverly recuperated from a heart attack. Unfortunately Mr. Waverly never survived and Napoleon took over as head of U.N.C.L.E. North East. Under his command, U.N.C.L.E. saw a few changes all for the good. The United Network Command for Law and Enforcement continued to be a powerhouse in the intelligence community and became covert as time went on. The days of parading in front of tv cameras were gone. He found the agency became better and stronger when they remained under the proverbial radar.

The words of the minister barely registered with Illya, his own grief and that of the young woman next to him drowned the words out. He reached for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze as something magical happened. Seemingly ordinary men and women began to step forward and place a deep crimson rose on the coffin. A young girl behind him asked her brother what they were doing. He heard Jack Bristow answer quietly the question. "It's tradition when an agent falls in the line of duty or passes away after a long life. Agents that knew him place a rose on the coffin out of respect to their fallen colleague. Partners step forward together. When an agent doesn't have a partner either due to death or type of job, that agent goes alone. "

Illya knew the teenager well enough to imagine the look of awe on her face as she witnessed this magical display. "This isn't limited to just the agency the fallen worked for. Agents from any and all agencies that worked with him and knew him pay tribute by placing a rose on the coffin," Jack continued. "It starts with those that were furthest from him relation wise and ends with his close friends and finally partner."

As Jack finished his explanation he walked past the teenagers to place a rose on the casket, followed closely by his daughter Sydney, and her husband. Next Mark walked to April offering his arm for her to take as they walked to the casket for a final goodbye. As they turned to walk back to their families the team that reminded Napoleon and Illya of themselves placed their roses on the casket. The man went back to his family while the woman remained. Illya was the final agent to place a rose on the casket and he stood next to the young woman as they said their final goodbyes. When ready he led her back to their families.

The gathered agents, family, friends and dignitaries quietly and solemnly walked to their respective cars. Each made their way to the house for food, fellowship and hopefully some laughs.


End file.
